Escape
by Kat the DragonQueen
Summary: In Kakkarot's POV.. It's about how Kakkarot and Vegeta meet up on the planet and escape it together.. pretty long chapters so it'll take a while to update.. tell me what ya think


Chapter 1  
  
Kakkarot ran down the halls as fast as he could. This time he was in deep. Luckily he was faster then the soldiers chasing him. His dad was going to kill him when he found out. Usually he only stole armor or scouters.. But this time, he had actually tried to get off this planet. It would've worked, too, if Raditz had not been there. ~I'll have to get Raditz for this... ~ Kakkarot thought, taking another sharp corrider.  
  
At the end of the hall in front of him were two huge doors. ~Perfect..~ Kakkarot sped up a bit, the guards still hadn't come around the corner. He quickly grabbed hold of the brass nobs and yanked them open, shutting the doors when he got in. He locked them, making sure they were also shut tight. Then, he sighed.   
  
Kakkarot turned around to see a huge, dark, blue room, also very elegant looking. It was dimly lit by a chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, the candles on it were all lit and flickering. There was a royal blue throne at the other end of the room, an aisle with red carpet and greek-like pillars on either side leading to it. Also, on the throne were two crystal balls, swirling with colors, right where the King would rest his hands. They reflected the light of the chandelier.   
  
Kakkarot stood in awe. He had never seen a place quite so classy. ~Whoa, no wonder you barely get to see the king in public... He stays in here all day..~ His thoughts were broken by a loud pounding on the door. "Is anyone in there?" A soldier yelled.  
  
"Uh.. Yes! I'm busy! Go away!" Kakkarot yelled, doing his best to imitate the Prince.   
  
"... Oh... Sorry to disturb you, ouiji-sama." The soldier said. As soon as Kakkarot sensed they were gone, he sighed deeply. He turned aroung to go explire the room, only to bump into something hard. He stumbled back a bit, blinking a couple of times, noticing the "something" was a "someone". He opened his mouth to say something like "Watch it!", but he recognized the person.   
  
They had on royal blue and white Saiyan armor, a blue body-suit underneath, with white boots and gold tipped toes, and white gloves to match. He was short with long, flamelike black hair, and onyx eyes, which were glaring. "What the hell are you doing here?!" He roared.   
  
"Uh... Good question." Kakkarot answered, embarrassed and speechless at the sight.  
  
The Prince snorted. "What kind of answer is that?"   
  
"I don't know.. Not a very good one?" Kakkarot relaxed a bit, though hoping the prince wouldn't rip his head off.  
  
"How do you answer a question with a question?"   
  
"I don't know, but you did it too, didn't you?"   
  
"Hn... What do you know?"   
  
Kakkarot shrugged again. Vegeta sighed, annoyed. Vegeta took a step forward. At first Kakkarot didn't move.. But when Vegeta took another step closer, he automatically took a step back. Vegeta would take another step forward and Kakkarot would take another step back. It went like this unti l Kakkarot was backed up, completely against the wall. His heart was racing, afraid Vegeta was going to kill him.   
  
Vegeta was so close, in fact, that Kakkarot could feel the heat radiating off of his body. Vegeta's face was only inches from his. For a second, Kakkarot didn't know what was going on.. But then he saw that Vegeta was examining him close up.. ~What?~ Kakkarot thought. "Uh.. H-hi there.." Kakkarot stuttered.   
  
"Ch. What class are you in?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"Th-third sir." Kakkarot answered, wondering if Vegeta was ever going to move.   
  
"Third? You look like a first-class men. What's your name?" Vegeta asked, talking more-so to himself.  
  
"Kakkarot."  
  
"Kakkarot? Aren't you Bardock's brat? Raditz's brother?" Vegeta asked, an eyebrow cocked up.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. My dad's going to kill me for this, though.."   
  
Vegeta snorted. "What did you do, anyway?"  
  
"I tried to steal a space pod." Kakkarot admitted. Then he realized Vegeta was still only inches away from him. ~Ok... When is he going to back off?~  
  
"Why did you do that?"   
  
"Because.. I want to get off this planet. I'm sick of it.. But you ask too many questions you know that?" Kakkarot said, then realized who he was saying that to. He waited for a response, hearing of the Prince's bad temper from his brother.  
  
"Yes I know." Vegeta answered simply. "What, do you want to ask questions now?" Kakkarot nodded. "Fine then, go ahead. Ask away."  
  
"Um... Ok. What's it like being a Prince anyway?"   
  
"A pain. That's all I have to say about it."   
  
"Oh.. Sounds-" There was a loud banging at the door.  
  
"KAKKAROT!! Open this door right now!" Someone, souding awefully like his father, yelled.  
  
"Oh.. Shit.." Kakkarot got wide eyed.   
  
"Your father?" Vegeta asked, smirking.  
  
"Hai." Kakkarot answered.  
  
"Come with me!" Vegeta said, grabbing his wrist and dragging him into one of the dark corners of the room. There came a click from the door, like it was being unlocked. Vegeta shoved him into a very small storage closet. Then he shut the door, standing outside of it in the shadows.   
  
The door opened, Bardock's footsteps heard by the two Saiyans. Someone else was there too. Most likely Raditz.   
  
"I don't think he's here.." Raditz said.   
  
"There's no where else he could be." Bardock stated sternly.  
  
"Kakkarot.. If you come out now, we'll let mom punish you instead of father!"  
  
Kakkarot snorted. "She's worse then Father." He said quietly. "I have a question.. Why am I crammed in here while you're out there?" He asked through the door.  
  
"So I can dismiss your father from my father's throne room." Vegeta told him.   
  
"Oh.. Makes sense."  
  
"Doesn't it?" Vegeta snickered. He walked out into the light, where Bardock and Raditz were standing. "Excuse me, but what are you doing in my father's throne room?" Kakkarot heard Vegeta say to Bardock and Raditz.   
  
"Uh.. Ouiji-sama.. I'm sorry, demo, I'm looking for my son.. He's a third-class by the name of Kakkarot." Bardock explained to the Prince.  
  
"Well, he's not here! Now get out!" Vegeta yelled.   
  
"Hai, ouiji-sama." Bardock said, bowing, and then leaving, Raditz following. As soon as they were gone, Kakkarot came out.  
  
"That seemed easy." He stated.  
  
"Hai, very easy." Vegeta told him, smirking.  
  
"Thank you, Vegeta-sama. I will not forget this.. But I shoudl get home before they do.. It might help out a little." Kakkarot said bowing, and then leaving.  
  
"Goodbye... Kakkarot."   
  
  
  
Kakkarot ran to his house using all the backroads. When he got there, he flew to the second story window and climbed in. As soon as he got settles in on his bed, he heard the front door open and slam shut. ~Man... ~ There was muffled talking, then footsteps coming up the stairs.. Loud footsteps.   
  
Kakkarot covered his face with a pillow, and waited. ~Ah.. Damn... ~ He wasn't afraid, he was just.. He didn't want to deal with his father or mother.. Or even Raditz, as a matter of fact. Someone turned the door knob. Kakkarot gulped.  
  
"I'm telling you, he's not... " Bardock's sentence was cut short by the sight of Kakkarot laying on his bed, face covered by a pillow.   
  
Kakkarot removed the pillow, smiled shyly at his brother and father, and uttered out "Eh.. Hi."   
  
"You've got a lot of explaining to do."  
  
~*Dinner*~  
  
"How'd you get past the guards?" Raditz asked.   
  
"Very carefully." Kakkarot answered.  
  
"Actually.. I'd like to know myself." Bardock stated, sitting at the table, next to Kakkarot.  
  
"Father.. Is there any way of getting out of this?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Dam.." Bardock glared. ".. ang.." Kakkarot sighed. "I got past the guards by.. Sending in Klair to distract them. I built smoke bombs so they couldn't see."   
  
"What about the scouters? Shouldn't they have sensed you?" Bardock asked.  
  
"I kept my power hidden. It was actually easier then I expected it to be..."   
  
"How did you get caught?"  
  
"Raditz.. Apparently he was trying to hack into the system when I ran in. He 'accidently' set off the alarm and ran, leaving me behind. Now the guards think 'I' was hacking into the system. I was only planning on launching a pod." Kakkarot explained.   
  
"Where's Klair?" Bardock asked, giving a quick glare to Raditz as well.  
  
"Probably heading toward home by now." Kakkarot told him.  
  
"Hn.. Both of you get into your rooms until your mother comes home." Bardock demanded.  
  
"Don't we even get to eat?" Raditz asked.  
  
"No!"   
  
Both Kakkarot and Raditz headed upstairs to their rooms. "Nice going, karot."   
  
"At least I'm not a Radish." Kakkarot said, shoving Raditz all the way down the stairs, Raditz landing on his butt. He scurried up the stairs, seeing his father glare at him  
  
As Kakkarot entered his room, he heard a tapping sound on his window. He walked over to it and let in a huge orange-red bird. It had a long, sharp, curved beak and sharp talons. It was a little smaller then Kakkarot's torso, but not much. It had dark brown/black eyes and it's feathers were a shimmering reddish orange color, some more red and some more orange. It's tail looked to be about three feet long, and right behind it's eyes were two long ear-like feathers sticking out and flowing back. "Hey Klair!" Kakkarot said happily.  
  
She replied with a screech, not an annoying one like most birds, but a pretty song like screech with sort of an echo to it. She landed on Kakkarot's arm. "Father was wondering where you were. Good job on distracting the guards. They didn't even see me." Kakkarot told her, petting her head and back. She clicked her beak affectionately. "When father tells mom what happened, I'll be as good as dead.. Or worse... " Kakkarot looked out the window. He saw his mother, Celaria, walking towards the house. ~Oh, great.. Speak of the devil...~ He closed the window and walked over to his computer.  
  
He sat down in the little black computer chair, turning it on and clicking onto a program that allowed him to comunicate with Raditz, and started typing to him. (Hey, Radish, what were you trying to hack into?) After waiting a few seconds he got a reply.  
  
(Well, karot, I was trying to mess with people's info. Like class, status, names, and all that.)  
  
(Did you get to do anything?)  
  
(Well... You could say that...)  
  
(.. What'd you do?)  
  
(Well.. I changed your name.)  
  
(... What..?)  
  
(...)  
  
(... gr...) Kakkarot heard the front door slam. (Mom's home.) He turned off the computer, put Klair on her perch, and got out a book of "Eath's Martial Arts" he had been reading. He read for about a half an hour before his mother called for him and Raditz. He put the book down, got up from his desk, and had Klair hop onto his shoulder before heading downstairs. He went down slowly, Raditz behind him. Once downstairs, he could hear Bardock and Celaria talking. "It's the only thing we haven't tried with him." He heard his mother saying.  
  
"I suppose.." Bardock sighed.  
  
"Er... You called..?" Raditz asked meekly.  
  
"..." No answer. This was serious.   
  
"Oyaji?" Raditz mutters.   
  
"What'd you say?!" Bardock snarled. He was not in a good mood.. Not at all. He didn't even look at his sons. He was more then mad, he was furious.. and not to mention dissappointed. Not in Raditz, but more-so in Kakkarot. ~Damn kids.. Sorry about this but it's the only way.~   
  
Raditz snorted. "Now what? Are you going to disown us or something?"   
  
"Not Kakkarot, but it might be wise to get rid of you." Bardock told him harshly.   
  
"All the better for me." Raditz snapped.  
  
"Yeah, but I won't do that if it'll make you happy." Bardock said coldly.   
  
"Hn.. Whatever." Raditz started to walk away.   
  
"Where are you going?!" Celaria yelled. Even though Raditz fought with Bardock, he never fought with Celaria.  
  
Raditz immediatly turned around. Kakkarot kept his head down the whole time. Klair stayed silent, aware of the need for it. "Raditz, go upstairs. We need to talk to Kakkarot." Bardock said.   
  
"What the hell?? First mom asks where I'm going, then you tell me to go to my room! Give me a break!" Raditz left, hands thrown up as a signal of defeat.   
  
"I see Klair came back." Bardock stated, casually.  
  
"Hai."Kakkarot said quietly. He knew they were here to tell him his punishment.   
  
"Hm... "  
  
"Kakkarot," His mother began. "We've decided to send you to Saiyan Military camp."   
  
"Nani?! Demo..! That's not fair!" Kakkarot yelled.   
  
"It's the only thing we haven't tried!" Bardock yelled.   
  
"You know I don't do this kind of stuff that often!! Raditz never got anything like this!" Kakkarot snapped.   
  
"Every time you do something, it's worse then anything Raditz does! Plus, you're a rebel! It's the only way to keep you in line!!" Bardock yelled.   
  
"Please, Father! One more chance?" Kakkarot pleaded.  
  
"Iie.. I'm sorry." Bardock said sternly.   
  
"I hate you.." Kakkarot said, running up the stairs and slamming the door almost too hard.   
  
"Shimatta.. " Bardock swore. "Kakkarot! Get back down here!"   
  
"Iie! Make me!!" Kakkarot yelled from upstairs.   
  
"Aye.. I don't know what to do with him... " Bardock stated.   
  
"He's just like you were." Celaria told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"I know.. That's what worries me."  
  
Kakkarot put Klair back on her perch and paced around his room angerly. His computer turned on itself, a message appearing on the screen. (What happened?) It was from Raditz.   
  
(What do you think happened baka?)   
  
(Obviously something to piss you off.)   
  
(No shit.)   
  
(I need details.)   
  
(Screw you.)   
  
(Geez.. I'll find out sooner or later. You do know that right?)  
  
(Whatever.. They're sending me to Military camp.. happy?)  
  
(.. Damn...)   
  
(Thanks a lot bakayaro.)  
  
(What'd I do?!)   
  
(You got me caught!!)   
  
(I didn't do it on purpose!!)  
  
(Whatever. And thanks a lot for changing my name to whatever the hell you thought up.)   
  
(Where'd that come from??)  
  
(What did you change it to anyway? Karot?)  
  
(Iie. Goku.)   
  
(... Goku?!)  
  
(Hai. The only thing I could come up with.)   
  
(What kind of name is that??)  
  
(Good question.)   
  
(What else could go wrong... )  
  
(A lot.)  
  
(Shut up!)  
  
(Why are you so snappy?)   
  
(Oh I wonder.. Baka.)   
  
(Oh.. Wonder what I'll get..)   
  
(Grounded.)   
  
(Yeah.)   
  
(I hate them..)   
  
(Who?)   
  
(Oyaji and Okaasan!)   
  
(Man you must be ticked.)   
  
(Hell yeah! What do you expect?!)  
  
(I have no idea.)   
  
(Like in most things.)  
  
(What's that supposed to mean?)  
  
(Never mind. You wouldn't understand.)  
  
(..!!)   
  
(I'll talk to you later. Mom's calling you.)   
  
(I noticed.)  
  
Kakkarot turned off the computer. He flopped on his bed, mad as hell. ~What a great day.." He thought sarcastically. Then, he remembered meeting Prince Vegeta. One question still lingered in his mind. ~Why was he standing so close? He looked like he was inspecting me for something.. I wonder what... ~  
  
-_ok.. so i got the first chapter typed out.. i have part of the second chapter written too but i have to type it out and add some more.. i've been working on this for a while and i hope you like it.. until next time, l8er..  
  
~*KaT tHe DrAgOnQuEeN~* 


End file.
